Andromeda: The Ginyu Saga
by skylarblue
Summary: Trunks sets out for space to escape his reality on Earth, but when he discovers a band of fighters against the Ginyu, will he join? PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's characters. The characters not related to DBZ are of my own creation.  
  
A.N.: This deals with Mirai Trunks. Given that he went into the ROST (Hyperbolic Time Chamber) twice, I'm putting his age, approx. 10 years after destroying Cell at 26. I could be wrong. If I am, deal with it. Also, this sounds a little like The Ginyu Wars... it is. I'm just changing it to Trunks POV in a fit of inspiration.  
  
  
  
There's just something you feel when you realize (for the first time) that you're in love. Not just your first love, but when you suddenly have this epiphany that hits you in the head like a Genki Dama, you know what I mean? Ever since the androids murdered my family and friends, I've been a cold bastard. Even my mom would say it.... bitter, angry... hell, pissed at the world that was my existence. I refused to love anyone, but hell, I ended up falling for a girl shortly after I killed Cell.   
Ren, or Rennie, as I called her was one of those extremely philosophical girls. She was a Pagan, which kind of caught me by surprise, but it interested me too. She was fun to be around... even when she was stoned, which was most of the time. Hell, I was stoned a lot with her. My motto became "Let's Get Stoned and Fuck Around." Rennie seemed to agree with this philosophy. Damn, she was good in bed. We'd light up and Rennie would pick casually at her guitar as I listened, trying not to comment on what a poor player she was. But she knew... she knew she couldn't play. One day, she threw that guitar off the roof of the tallest building in Capitol City. Then, she jumped.  
I was beyond heartbroken. I was shocked, I was... clinically insane about it. I had never even bothered to ask her why she had become so quiet lately. I had just thought she was going through another phase. I once again cursed myself and this stupid, broken-down world that was my reality. Rennie's suicide was the straw that broke the camel's back. I told my mom, who didn't understand, that I had to get the hell off this planet and look for something else. She didn't understand, but she let me go anyway. I packed a bag and found my way to the Capsule Corporation space pod she had hidden away and I took off towards what I hoped would be a new life free of fighting, death, and especially love. At that point, I had no idea how wrong I was...  
  
  
  
Space itself was pretty much how I imagined it: black, with lots of twinkling balls of gas. Oh, it had it's own beauty: Rennie had taught me that everything was beautiful in it's own way. But I simply had watched too much Nature TV to be enthralled by it. Andromeda Space Station... it was the first space station you came to when leaving Earth and heading towards North Galaxy. Like most space stations, it was a hub for crime, prostitution, and drugs. It wasn't the type of place you wandered around weapon less unless you were pretty sure of your fighting ability. It was, however, my first stop and where this adventure begins.   
After receiving permission to dock, I made my way down the main drag, casually looking at the neon signs. Live Nude Girls!! Patriot Parts: If We Don't Have It, No One Does! I stopped at one that was flashing as though it was about to burn out: Cable's. It was a bar, but it looked like a more decent place than the others. As I walked in the bartender, who was cleaning a glass with a towel looked at me. It wasn't very crowded and the crowd seemed to be pretty docile. Making my way up to the bar, I set my bag down by my leg.  
"What'll it be, stranger?" he asked, placing the towel over his shoulder.  
"Uhm, a rum and soda," I said absently, realizing then that he was, indeed human.  
He set the glass down on a napkin in front of me and went about his business as I absently sipped at my drink, taking in the various life forms across the room. There was a seal-man in the corner, nosily slurping at a blue concoction that was smoking. A large, furry woman sipping at something with an umbrella, weeping uncontrollably between sips. The others were all human in appearance, but I knew from experience that didn't necessarily make anyone human.  
"New to space travel, are ya?' the bartender asked, interrupting my field study of inhabitants.   
Smiling, I nodded, finishing off the drink, "From Earth."  
He nodded, "Figured as much. Those damn androids been killed yet?"  
I was shocked, nodding mutely, he gruffly said, "It's about damn time. Of course, I guess you're the first I've seen from Earth since they destroyed Ginger Town."   
"They were- uh, killed about ten years ago," I said, trying not to add the fact that I had been the one to rid the Earth of those beasties.  
"Ten years, eh? I've been out of touch. Ah, well, that happens when you leave to try and save your family.":  
I nodded. My mother had never even considered it. We stayed in Capitol City at Capsule Corporation Headquarters until I killed them. I had wanted to leave, especially after Rennie...  
"What brings you to space?" he asked, looking me up and down with watery blue eyes that said he had seen far too much in his years.  
"I just... needed a change," I said, picking up my bag, "how much do I owe?"  
The bartender shook his head, "It's on the house. Name's Cable," he offered his hand.  
I stared at the entirely robotic arm, surprised I hadn't noticed it before for a moment before I shook it.  
"Trunks Briefs," I said.  
He nodded, "Capsule Corp., right?"  
I blushed. So they knew me even out here. Still I nodded and he smiled, "Your mother personally supplies my brewing supplies. If you need a place to crash, I got a room for you upstairs. It'll be morning before anyone can take off again anyhow."  
Leave it to my mother to have connections this far from home. Still, a bed was a bed. I was just beginning to realize how tired I was. Cable looked up as the door opened and nodded to me.  
"I'll be back in a minute, son, all right?"  
I turned toward the door and there stood one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Don't get me wrong... Rennie was beautiful, but this girl was unlike any woman I'd seen on Earth before. She had porcelain skin that seemed to glow. Standing about to my shoulders, she wore a full body suit that looked like it was made from the material that my mom once made Saiya-jin armor out of. It was sleeveless and she had on tight, fingerless gloves, along with knee-high leather boots. In the dim light of the bar, it was hard to tell the color of her eyes, but her hair was definitely a purple-black, cut short except for two small pieces on either side of her face that hung to her shoulders. It briefly occurred to me that she might be Cable's daughter, but I dismissed that idea entirely.   
I wasn't the only one who's attention she caught. The entire bar fell silent, with some sort of tension hanging ominously in the air. It wasn't as though the people in the bar feared her... it was more like they were in awe of her. Cable talked to her for a moment, then disappeared into a back room while she waited by the door. As she tapped her foot, she gave off an aura of impatience. The door opened again and a man walked in, stopping to stand beside her and whisper in her ear in hoarse tones. She shot a look at Cable, who had reappeared holding a heavy wooden crate.  
"Save it, Cable. I got to run. I'm sorry, but you know-"  
He nodded as though he understood, but seemed a little peeved at the fact that he had carried a heavy box out there and she didn't take it. I raised an eyebrow at Cable and he shook his head.  
"Don't ask," he said, wiping the bar with his towel.  
"So, about that room-"  
He smiled, "Up the stairs by the rest rooms. Third door on the left. It isn't much, but it's a bed until you decide to move on."  
Cable was right. It wasn't much more than a bed. But I fell asleep so quickly that I didn't really care.  
  
I slept until the next afternoon. When I descended the stairs, that girl was back again, accompanied by a man who looked like he had been through one or more wars. He was heavily scarred, large, looking intimidating as he stood with his arms crossed. Cable was talking to them seriously, motioning to the crate from the night before. The girl had a bandage around her arm this time, and as I got closer, I could see a bruised cut on her cheek and another on her lower lip. Her eyes caught mine and she nodded towards me, causing Cable and the scarred man to look right at me.  
"'Morning, Trunks-sama," Cable said quickly, "this is- B'lea Ayamoto, captain of the Aquarius, and Kyara."  
He gave no last name or description of her job, but it didn't look like she cared. In fact, she looked downright bored. B'lea reached out to shake my hand.  
"How's your mother?" he asked.  
My mouth fell open in mute surprise and he nodded, "Your mother told us she thought we might see you."  
"Wait- you know my mother? How in the name of Kami-"  
"She supplies us, through Cable, with our weapons, parts for our spacecraft, and of course, our uniforms-" he motioned at Kyara, who said nothing.  
I sighed. My mother- supplying aliens with weapons? It would seem like something she would do. She probably wouldn't even feel the need to tell me about it unless they decided to try and come destroy the Earth. B'lea coughed and Kyara took the cue to pick up the crate and start carrying it out the door. I moved to help, but then I realized that she was no longer holding it... it was floating mid-air in front of her, moving ahead of her as though it was animated.   
"Better get a move on before they realize that we raided their base last night," Cable said cryptically.  
B'lea nodded and giving me one last look, walked out the door.  
I looked at Cable, who began polishing the bar again for a moment before looking up, "What you just saw didn't happen, savvy?"  
I nodded, but my curiosity was running high by that point. It was time to contact my mother and to do that, I needed to get back to my ship.  
  
The video-com picked up on her end and she was dressed for bed, looking rather sleepy.  
"Hi, mom," I said.  
"Hello, Trunks-chan," she said, "where are you?"  
"Andromeda Space Station," I said.  
"Oh," she said, rubbing her eyes and yawning before a look of recognition crossed her features, "Oh," she said again.  
I nodded, "How come you never told me that you knew these people?"   
She sighed, "Because I didn't think it was that important. One day, while you were in the past, that man named B'lea came to me. He told me this wild story about how since King Kold and Freeza had been killed that the Ginyu Force was running wild across the galaxy. Without someone to tell them what to do, they seemed intent on destroying anything they came across. He asked if I would be willing to supply them with weapons and combat suits. So, I did. Why?"  
I sighed, "And Kyara? What's her story?"  
"Kyara? Oh- that girl... I don't really know anything about her. I've never even really met her, to tell the truth. She was with B'lea once when he contacted me, but she never said anything."  
"And Cable?"  
She chuckled, "I knew Cable long before he left to start that bar. He owned a bar here. In fact, I bought that bar in order to finance the new one. He's just a nice old man."  
"They mentioned something about a raid. You wouldn't have anything to do with that, would you?"  
She shifted uncomfortably, "No. Not really..."  
"You're lying," I said, trying to keep my voice from showing exasperation.  
"Ok. Here's all I know. B'lea captains a ship called the Aquarius. On that ship are a few select fighters who... well, they fight the Ginyu. Apparently, they found out about a secret Ginyu base and were planning on destroying it. I guess that's the raid they were talking about."  
I nodded, "Mom," I said, "did you tell them I was coming?"  
"I might've mentioned it, yes. I just wanted someone to look out for you-"  
"I'm twenty-six years old! I can take care of myself!"  
"I'm aware of that, Trunks-chan... I just thought that-"  
"I'd want some company?"  
"Well, yes, but-"  
"Mom, do me a favor and don't do me any favors, ok?"  
I turned off the vid-com before she could reply. That's my mother... always trying to look out for me or get me involved in something that I shouldn't be involved in. Still, I couldn't get Kyara out of my mind. There was just something about her...  
  
  
Well, that's Chapter One, folks! Please let me know what you think.... R&R  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter Two  
  
Andromeda more fun than I had first expected; I had only planned on staying a night or two. Here, a week had gone and I was still   
there, helping Cable out as the bar got more crowded and more noisy. I was working as a bouncer of sorts; not that I had to fight anyone. One flare of my ki was enough to make most inebriated people scatter. I only saw Kyara once since our first encounter (if you could call it that). I saw her come flying into the docking bay as I left my ship after a brief call to my mother. Her spaceship resembled something of a fighter craft- like something you'd see in a science fiction movie. It was battered and came to a shuddering rest, giving one last pitiful whine as she cut it's engines. A mechanic rushed out to greet her.  
"DAMN IT! You're a hell of a pilot- one of the best I've seen- how is it that you always manage to tear up your ship?!"  
Kyara shrugged, "Ask the Ginyu fighter who attacked me... oh, wait... he's space dust."  
The mechanic sighed in a defeated way, "I think I can fix it. B'lea is going to kill you."  
"No he won't. He says he will, but deep down that man is a teddy bear."  
"Yeah, a teddy bear with rocks for stuffing," the mechanic mumbled.  
"Just get to work, Toji," she said, not in a commanding way, but in a more exasperated tone.  
As she walked across the causeway, she looked at me, her face registering recognition. I started to wave, but another young man came running up to her, speaking frantically, making gestures with his hands. He pointed as she asked him something and she took off in a hover car, much like Capsule Corp. invented. The way she drove wasn't reckless- it was masochistic- swerving in and out of traffic at speeds high enough to demolish a small building on impact. In some strange way, it showed her talent. It was almost as though she anticipated the traffic's every move- she swerved around a car just before it slammed on its brakes, narrowly missing a deadly collision.  
She was gone before I knew it- I'd have to remember to ask Cable about her. I headed back to the bar- it was on the opposite end of the main drag from the docking bays. I was surprised to see the car Kyara had climbed into there. I walked inside, immediately stepping on shattered glass. It crunched underneath my boot. I saw Cable sweeping up more glass, looking more angry than anything else. Kyara came out of the stockroom and looked around the bar room, grabbed a broom and started helping.  
"Is it still there?" Cable asked quietly.  
She nodded, "Yeah. We'll have to move it tonight. We don't want to cause you anymore trouble, Cable-san."  
"What happened?" I asked, looking at the scattered remnants of what used to be bottles full of alcohol. The odor hung in the air, strong and pungent.  
Cable shrugged, "Damn Ginyu. Came in here causing some trouble. Luckily Kyara and Gryff showed up before things got out of hand."  
My next question was answered as a man stepped in from the back room, dusting his pants off. He was a man- tall and solidly built, with dirty golden hair that hung past his shoulders. His face gave the impression that he had been spliced with some kind of cat- he had cat eyes and a cat-like mouth. Kyara stopped sweeping to look at him.  
"You all right, Gryff?"  
He nodded, "Nothing I can't handle- yours is out cold- prolly won't even remember his name when he wakes up."  
He looked at me, then back to Kyara and Cable, "You must be Trunks Briefs. B'lea's talked a bit about you."   
I nodded, "Can I help?"  
Gryff tossed me a broom and I began the process of sweeping up the broken glass. I watched, entranced as a table levitated, righted itself, then set back down on the floor. Cable clapped, but Gryff grumbled something that sounded like 'show off.' I've never been one to believe in the paranormal, much less the possibility of objects moving on their own. Somehow, seeing it twice changes your perspective on such matters. Okay, so this Kyara character had psychic powers. I would later learn that that was an understatement akin to saying Goku dabbled in the martial arts.   
"Why are the Ginyu doing this? I thought they were all but gone," I said cautiously.  
Gryff sighed, "Ever since Freeza and King Kold, then later, Kooler, were killed, they've been running amok. They have a tendency to destroy anything the come across. They fancy themselves space pirates, I guess. But still, they've destroyed entire planets."  
"I didn't think they were that powerful."  
Gryff shrugged, "It's all a matter of perception. Some are indeed stronger than others."  
"So, what did they do to you?" I asked.  
"They killed my family- my wife, my children. I barely survived."  
I looked over at Kyara, who had become silent, "You?" I asked.  
She propped her broom against the wall and walked out, saying nothing, but giving me the indication that I had just inserted my entire leg in my mouth without realizing it. Cable looked at me and sighed, sitting down on one of the barstools.  
"Kyara-chan- she's not really friendly with either the Ginyu or the Saiya-jin. I'm sure that your father never told you this, but at one point and time, the strongest Saiya-jin were members of Freeza's Ginyu Force. It was Freeza's way of controlling what he saw as a potential threat. Well, Freeza sent a team of Saiya-jin Ginyu to Kyara's home planet to destroy it. She was the only survivor."  
"I know that the Saiya-jin used to be nothing but ruthless murderers, but those of us left are on the good side."  
"Still," Gryff said, "that's a hard hatred to break- put yourself in her shoes. You probably think no androids are to be trusted."  
I shrugged, but realized that Gryff was probably right. I wouldn't trust any android at first. Still, if the Saiya-jin had destroyed her planet, how old was she? Planet Vegeta was destroyed, along with most of the race some forty or fifty years previously. She looked to be my age, but that couldn't be possible.   
"H- how old is Kyara?" I asked.  
Cable thought about it for a moment, "Let's see, in reality, I'd say about a hundred. But, her race only ages one year for every five standard years, so that'd make her about twenty or so physically. If I can remember anything about her race, she'd still be considered an adolescent. But, she's been forced to grow up really quickly. Then again, someone like you has the average maturity of a toddler of her race."  
I chuckled, "We Saiya-jin have longevity like that, too. Gohan-san- a friend of mine, was about twenty five and still looked like he was fifteen."  
Cable nodded, "That you do. You still look like a teenager, but you're what- twenty-six?"  
I nodded and Gryff finished sweeping the floor, "Sorry about the mess, Cable-san. I'll go and help Kyara-san retrieve some new liquor from the supply depot tomorrow. Looks like you're out of business for the night, though."  
Cable shrugged, "Story of my life. Damn Ginyu."  
"Hey, at least you don't have to watch the fights tonight on TV."  
"That's a good point," Cable nodded, noticing the look of curiosity on my face, "You don't know about the fights? Well, they're barbaric, it's true, but it's a form of entertainment. Kind of like wrestling on Earth, but much more dangerous. A guy like you could make some good money fighting, he could."  
I shrugged, "I don't fight for money. Only for a good cause."  
"What's a better cause than money, my boy?" Cable chuckled, throwing an arm around my shoulder.  
"I can think of a few," I said, walking outside with him.  
Cable shrugged, "That's true. Like the crew of the Aquarius. Fighting for a galaxy that's Ginyu-free. They're outnumbered five to one, but they still keep fighting. Surprised B'lea hasn't asked you to join up."  
"Now where would he get the idea that I could fight?" I asked, smiling, "oh yeah... mom."  
"Actually, no. He knows you're Saiya-jin and he knows that most Saiya-jin are good fighters."  
I shrugged. No sense in letting anyone know more than they needed to. For instance, they probably already knew that I had defeated the androids, thanks to my mother. Still, I wasn't ready to commit to anything, let alone join a group of people who traveled all over space fighting the Ginyu Force.  
  
  
I woke up the next morning to a scream - a shrill cry of pain and fear. Throwing aside my blankets, I hit the door and the stairs running, skipping the last few to land in a crouching position inside Cable's bar room. Someone dressed in a Ginyu uniform had Kyara pinned against the wall, his hand around her throat. Another lay unconscious on the floor, next to Cable, who was just then picking himself up. I knelt beside Cable, my hand on his elbow, helping the man up.  
"You all right?" I asked.  
He nodded, unable to find his voice. I looked to Kyara, who had seemed to have dropped unconscious. Summoning my strength, I launched myself at the Ginyu, only to have him thrown back at me in an explosion of force so violent it sent me flying across the room an into the wall. The Ginyu crumpled in front of me and I saw Kyara slide to the floor, panting, her hand at her neck, rubbing it gingerly. I stood, looking at her. She cursed, picking herself up off the floor.   
"You okay?" I asked.  
She nodded numbly, then collapsed. I don't know how I crossed the room in time to catch her, but somehow I did. Cable motioned for me to follow him. I did as he wanted, lying her gingerly on the bed in the back room. Once I had her set down, I looked at Cable and raised my eyebrows.  
"What the hell was that? I didn't feel any ki, so she couldn't have-"  
"But she did. Some races, Trunks-sama, don't need ki. Kyara certainly doesn't. I'd say that given the opportunity, she could do more damage than the strongest Saiya-jin. But, well, it takes a lot out of her. A little sleep and she'll be fine."  
I followed Cable out of the room and closed the door as quietly as I could manage.  
"What exactly is Kyara?" I asked.  
Cable sighed, "No one knows but Kyara. But let me tell you this - she's not one to mess with, you hear me? B'lea and the rest of the crew are very protective of her."  
"Does that include you?"  
Cable set his towel down on the bar, "Damn right it does."  
From the look he gave me, I had no choice but to take him seriously.  



End file.
